Examines if Phenobarbital administered antenatally to pregnant women </= 32 wks gestation who are expected to deliver within 24 hours, will reduce the incidence of intracranial hemorrhage and/or ischemic brain injury, reduce the mortality rate and reduce the incidence of neurodevelopmental sequelae in the preterm neonate. The final phase of 18 month follow-up will be completed in early 1997.